Welcome to Good Burger
by CandieQueeN777
Summary: The Shield has decided to pay a visit to a new burger chain in the area, but what happens when they meet an employee known to drive customers insane? *COMPLETE


_**Author's Note: So this was an idea I've had floating around in my head for a while and I've finally gotten around to writing it. As you probably already know, The Shield are the stars of this fic. What will happen when they meet Good Burger's one and only Ed?**_

* * *

 ** _Welcome To Good Burger_**

The three members of WWE's Shield sat in the living room of their apartment lounging around in front of the television. Roman held the remote to the television in his hand as he scanned the stations clearly showing little interest as he did so.

"This day is turning out to be a bust you guys. Why don't we just go to a Cross-Fit Gym like I suggested before?"

"No. Hell no. Besides, Roman and I out voted you, remember?" Dean piped up lying across the couch.

Seth let out a sigh and stood up from the couch as he made his way into the kitchen to look for something to stuff his face with. "You guys suck." He mumbled under his breath.

Roman looked at his wrist-watch and realized that half of the day had already gotten away and they hadn't even eaten yet. "How about we go out for a bit? Maybe grab a bite and then head to our usual spot?"

The trio would sometimes hang out at the local downtown bar on their days off from work to kick back, relax and have some male bonding time.

"Now that's using your head, Ro." Seth commented as he returned to the living room. "By the way, we need more groceries."

Roman turned the television off as he got up to grab his leather jacket from the coat rack. "That figures. You and Dean eat like two pregnant women." He laughed.

"Oh and you don't? Tell me then...who ate the plate of steak and potatoes I sat aside for myself the other night?"

The room fell silent as Roman gulped and avoided eye contact with Seth. "Alright," he said throwing his hands up. "It was me. But I know you probably would have done the same."

Let's just go," Seth said grabbing his jacket also as they started for the front door.

The weather outside was a nice combination of sunny and breezy with clear skies. Both Dean and Seth nominated Roman as the driver for the day, mostly because Seth wasn't in the mood to drive and Dean just liked being chauffeured around most of the time.

"So, where to guys?" Roman asked as they cruised down the street.

Seth thought curiously for a moment. "How about that new burger joint that just opened up not too far from here? I think it's called Good Burger or something like that."

"What the hell is a Good Burger?" Dean asked from the back seat.

Roman stopped at a red light and took a glance at Dean in the rearview mirror. "That's what we're going to find out." Eventually they were able to find the location of the eatery and Roman pulled into the Good Burger parking lot. "Alright, here we are." The three men exited the vehicle and casually walked into the building making their way to the counter at the front of the restaurant.

...

🎶 I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, cuz we're all dudes...🎶 An employee sang as he cheerfully wiped the countertops in a circular motion.

Just then the Good Burger employee spun around to see the three men standing at the counter, "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take your order? Ha." He asked behind the cash register. He was a young black guy named Ed, and he was dressed in a striped white and blue button down shirt with white slacks and black shoes. His hair was done in short dreadlocks and a hat sat on his head.

Seth stepped up and ordered first. "Let's see..." He took a quick glimpse of the menu hanging on the wall behind the register. "What exactly do you guys serve here?"

"Whoa."

Seth's eyes shifted in the direction of the cashier. "What?"

"Dude, what happened to your hair? It's a completely different color on one side."

"Duh. I know that. What does that have to do with anything, anyway?" Seth cocked a brow.

"Oh no, dude. I'm not anyway, I'm Ed."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Would you just answer my question?"

Ed stared at the wrestler confused. "What question?"

"What do you people serve at this restaurant?"

"Oh, we've got everything, dude! Check it out." Ed grinned. "First we have our original Good Burger. It's the most popular. Then we have the Double-Decker Good Burger, which is my personal favorite," Ed told him, but Seth didn't seem too impressed. "Next there's the Big Daddy Bacon Burger, then the Good Chili Burger, the Colossal Chicken Burger, Good Chunks, Good Weenies, Good Fries, Good Cookies and Good Shakes. We also have a Good Meal that comes with one Good Burger, a Good Fry and a Good Beverage. Haha."

"This food better be damn good then." Dean said before receiving a direct stare from Ed.

"Uhh..language dude. You don't have to be so rude. Gosh!"

Seth shook his head and glanced back up at the menu. "So what do you put on the original Good Burgers?"

"Personally, a lot of ketchup."

"Not what YOU put on it. I meant what comes on a Good Burger when you order one." Seth frowned.

"Ooh, mystery sauce." Ed laughed.

"So... what's the mystery sauce suppose to be?"

"Ketchup."

Seth looked behind him at Roman and Dean, whom both shrugged. "Okay, what else-"

"One Good Meal and an order of Good Chunks." Ed interrupted as he announced Seth's order into the microphone.

Seth growled and banged his fist on top of the counter watching as Ed jumped back a bit, flinching. "You know that's not what I ordered."

"Alright geez." Ed grabbed the microphone and pulled it towards him again. "One Good Burger." He released the microphone and stuck his hand out towards Seth. "That'll be eight bucks."

"Eight bucks? Do you suffer from brain damage? There's no way I'm paying eight dollars for ONE cheese burger."

Ed threw his hands up in the air. "Alright, two-fifty. Ughh."

In the background Dean and Roman were stifling their laughter. Whether this guy was trolling around with Seth or not, it was still rather entertaining to watch.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as he slightly leaned over the counter. "I am WWE's Seth Rollins and the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I should be treated with some respect."

"Uh, no?"

Alright, that does it. Where's the manager?"

Ed turned around and grabbed a picture of Good Burger's manager, Mr. Bailey. "Here he is. Isn't he cute?"

Dean finally pushed Seth out of the way and walked up to the counter himself. "Alright, that's enough two-tone other people are hungry so move outta the way, will ya?" He turned his attention to Ed and decided to order everyone the same thing to make things simple, or at least try to.

"We'll take three Good Meals with three Strawberry shakes to go," he said before Seth cut in.

"That's not what I wanted, smart one."

"Well I'm the one paying for it, so shut it and have a Snickers." He reached into his jeans pocket and handed the candy bar off to Seth who took it, staring down at the treat.

Ed pulled the microphone towards him again. "That'll be eight Good Burgers, five Chocolate Good Shakes, and-"

"Hold it little man," Roman spoke up. "I don't know if this is your first day or not, but we clearly didn't order any of that."

"Yeah, so cancel it!" Seth chimed.

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." After canceling their order, he suddenly grabbed a small sign and placed it on the counter in front of the register.

"Closed?" Dean read aloud. "But what about our order?"

"Sorry dude, but we're closed now." Ed told him.

"We've been here ten minutes. You owe us our food!"

"Uh...no?"

Seth rubbed a hand over his face. "YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET IT!" He shouted finally having enough of this guy's antics.

"Let's go, boys. We'll take our business else where." Roman spoke up from behind them as they turned to leave.

"Come back soon!" Ed waved before turning his attention to the telephone ringing off the hook now. "Hello?"

"Hey Ed how's business going at Good Burger?"

"Oh it's going great Mr. Bailey! We're just closing up the store now."

Mr. Bailey was grinning from ear to ear on the other end of the line. "That's excellent news, Ed! Keep up the good work. I'll be there shortly."

"See ya soon!" Ed hung up and grabbed the wet rag from earlier. 🎶 I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, cuz we're all dudes...🎶 He began to sing the epic line as he returned to cleaning the countertops.

* * *

 _ **A/N- This was my first one shot starring The Shield so forgive me if any of them seem a bit out of character. My inspiration for this came from recently watching old episodes of 'All That' and of course the Good Burger movie. Let me know if you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
